Fairy Tail Truth or Dare!
by Lillia Enchanted
Summary: This is an amazing Fairy Tail game of truth or dare, hosted by our favorite demonic, twelve year old host, Lillia! PM truths or dares, and the first person to do so will appear in chapter two! Ships listed in the next chapter, if you want there to BE a next chapter, PM me truth or dares. 3 YOU ALL!
1. The guild

My good friend Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and all of it's characters, not me.

Lillia: Hey, minna! I'm gonna do a truth or dare game with the cast of Fairy Tail, now! It's gonna be totally awesome!

Lucy: Is it? Or are you going to take this as an opportunity to bully us?

Lillia: Nope, despite the fact of my appearance of a demonic twelve-year-old, I

understand the meaning of do unto others as they would unto you.

Natsu: Are you sure? I mean, there are some pretty nice acting authors who play truth or dare with us and then everything gets all messed up, awkward, and embarrasing.

Lillia: Yeah, I'm pretty sure, but there will be the fact that I'm the author and I might

wanna nudge things in a certain direction that you might not entirely agree with. *Puts hands together, and when she pulls them apart, there's a cloud, sits on cloud.*

Gray: Good god! She is a demon just like her form of a demonic twelve year old girl

suggests!

Lillia: How does sitting on a cloud make me a demon!?

Gray: It's what you said before sitting on the cloud! The thing about nudging things in a way that we might not agree with!

Lillia: Paranoid, maybe?

Gray: No! You are a demon!

Lillia: Ugh, Gray! *Jumps off of cloud and hugs him, suddenly he's writhing in agony on the ground.* There, maybe I am a demon, but it doesn't mean I can't be nice to people.

Juvia: Gray-sama!

Lillia: Don't worry, he'll be okay in a minute or two, he won't even remember having

the pain. *Gets back onto cloud.* Now, shall we begin?

Everyone: *Takes two steps back*

Lillia: I never said I wasn't a demon in the first place, just Gray was making me mad, and he was being predgiduce, so I was just showing him a little bit of the demon

magic. My author magic is nothing like that, by the way. Being a demonic author has it's perks, doesn't it?

Everyone: *Still won't come close*

Lillia: Mira, you know that what I was suggesting before with the nudging was saying

that I wanted to do matchmaking and dissaprove of dares that would ruin couples,

right?*sighs* Will you guys just come here? It's either that or someone else will get a demon hug.

Everyone:* Hesitantly comes closer*

Lillia: Okay! I need to check if everyone's here! Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Cana, Laxus, Wendy, Charla, Romeo, Max, Laki, Elfman, Loke, Airies, Aquarius... Lucy, I thought you could only summon two spirits at once?

Lucy: That's right, Loke is here on his own magic.

Lillia:... Okay then! Happy, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Levy, Mirajane, Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen... And Lissana! Okeedokee! We've got minna, so let's start.

Lucy: Are you going to do all of the dares? Or are there going to do some from

readers? Or are we going to give out dares after we get dares?

Lillia: Tokidoky(tokidoky is the word sometimes in japanese) we are going to have the reader's dare requests read out loud and tokidoky we are going to have the dare passed on to whoever got dared.

Lucy: Oh.

Lillia: Okeeeeeeee... Since this is the first chapter, you get to give out dares after

you've been dared. I think Imma start it off by doing Cana... Cana, truth or dare?

Cana:(Obviously drunk, like aways) To heck with it! I'll do a dare!

Lillia: I was hoping you'd say that... Cana, I dare you to hug Laxus!

Cana: What? No way Imma hug that per-

Mira: Canaaa, I hope you were only going to say person!

Lillia: It's either you hug him or I hug you!

Cana: Behergeglerblargh!*Aggravated, goes over and hugs Laxus*

Laxus:*Blushes in manly, gruff, stoic way*

Lillia:...

Everyone but Cana and Laxus:...

Laxus: I think she fell asleep. * Still blushing*

Everyone but Laxus and Cana: *Sweatdrops*

Lillia: Erm... Cana? You asleep?

Cana: No...

Lillia: You can stop hugging Laxus and give someone else a dare, now.

Cana: Just a few more seconds...

Lillia: *Sweatdrops* Eeeerrrkay, then? Can you give someone else a dare now from the place your in?

Cana: Juvia, go get the guy you've been stalking and kiss 'im.

Juvia: Yay! Juvia can go kiss Gray-sama because she was dared to!

Gray:*Just waking up from the demon hug* Wha-mmmf!

Juvia: *Kisses Gray*

Gray:* Falls over and faints again.*

Natsu: HA! The Ice Princess can hardly keep from fainting!

Lillia: Natsu, that wasn't very nice...

Natsu: What? Making fun of Snow Princess?

Lillia: Yes.

Natsu: Sorry, Demon Kid, but Imma make fun of the Popcicle all I want.

Lillia: Do we have to go through this again?

Natsu: What?

Lillia:*Sweatdrops* You have a really short term memory, don't you? This'll help jog it!*Hops off of cloud and it dissapears, hugs Natsu.*

Natsu: RAAAAAAAUGH!

Lillia:* Jumps up and starts sitting in midair with arms and legs crossed* Anyone

seen Mavis? I was expecting her.

Everyone but Lillia:*Sweatdrops*

Lillia: Oh, right, there was a possibility of her being delayed a day or two...

Erza: Wait... This will last longer than a day?

Lillia: Of course! We need to give any guests that are coming time to relax!

Happy: Guests!?

Lillia: This is going to be totally awesome! Did you not hear me in the beginning?

Juvia, continue with your dare!

Juvia: But Gray-sama isn't awake and Juvia's ideas involve him!

Lillia: Okay, I guess I could wake him up with my demon magic... *Blows kiss at

Gray and his eyes flutter open*

Juvia: LOVE RIVAL!

Lillia: Huh? What? I'm only twelve! And he called me a demon!

Natsu: Ha! the Ice Cube's eyes FLUTTERED open!

Lillia: Didn't we already go through this?

Natsu: Erm...

Lillia: *Sighs, floats over and taps Natsu on the forehead, his eyes roll back and he

falls to the ground, unconcious* Anyone else?

Max: *Raises hand*

Lillia: *Sweatdrops* Ahem... Ignoring that, Juvia will you get this overwith?

Juvia: Love rival that isn't a demon! Truth or dare?

All of the girls in the guild but Wendy and Cana: Eh?

Gray:*Sweatdrops*

Juvia: *Points to Lucy* Main love rival who isn't a demon, truth or dare?

Lucy: Truth...

Juvia: What is something that you do that would make Gray-sama hate you?

Lucy: Ehh, if gray hated me, I would kind of be in trouble because he's part of team natsu... so can I chicken on this one?

Lillia: If you chicken, I get to punish you!

Lucy: Like using your demon powers?

Lillia: No, more like I use my author powers to make you do something...

Lucy: What's my punishment if I do chicken out?

Lillia: I can't tell you unless you choose to chicken...

Lucy: Erm... I need to make sure we're all nakama, so I'll chicken.

Gray: Uhh, thanks?

Lillia: Imma give Natsu a mega hangover using my demon powers!

Lucy: You can give someone a hangover using your demon powers? And how does

that have to do with me?

Lillia: yeah I can, it's probably the second stupidest thing I can do with my demon

powers, right after bending spoons, I mean seriously! How does that have to do with demons? and what use is a bent spoon?

Lucy: You still haven't answered my second question...

Lillia:I was getting to that... We're gonna set Natsu up in a chair and you have to sit in his lap. When he wakes up with a hangover you've gotta say:

"I was worried about you!" tenderly and then kiss him. You can kiss him wherever,

but if you do it full on the mouth, you get browny points.

Lucy: That's kinda disgusting... Can I still do the other thing?

Lillia: That's not disgusting, prechewed food is disgusting. Elfman, will you go set

Natsu up in a chair for me while I go burn all of the other chairs?

Elfman: This isn't manly! Lucy, you're also not manly for chickening out!

Evergreen:*Hits Elfman on the head with a fan* She's a woman, you idiot!

Elfman: That hurt, Ever! It's not manly to hit people on the head with a fan!

Lillia:*Drops one chair on Elfman's head because she is carrying all of the chairs in the guilld as their on fire.*Oops, sorry! You can use that chair for Natsu then.

Lucy: Why are you burning all of the chairs in the guild?

Lillia: I need to destroy something every so often... It's just a natural habit, demon and all.

Laki: It's okay, guys! I can make more chairs! *makes chair appear*

Lillia: Nya!*Flying leg kick into the chair at maximum speed, completely obliterating it.*

Laki: Never mind, I'm just a background character!

Elfman: Okay! The unmanly person is in the chair! So man up and sit in his lap,

Lucy!

Lucy: Do I have to do this?

Lillia:This is truth or dare, it's serious!

Lucy: Your twelve years old, of course you would take this so seriously...

Wendy: I'm the same age as her, but I don't take these things so seriously...

Lillia: That's mean! I have already gotten in touch with important people for this!

Everyone but Lillia:*Sweatdrops*

Happy: You're strange, Demon person...

Lillia: And you're mean, kitty!

Happy:*Cries* I'm not mean! you're mean, Demon lady!

Charla: Start acting your age, Happy!

Happy: But I'm only six! You should start acting your age, Charla!

Lillia: Happy, I dare you to fly to the moon! Now Lucy, let's do this!

Lucy: *Sits down in Natsu's lap as Lillia wakes him up*

Natsu:What happened? Ahh, my head! Luce!?

Lucy: I was worried about you! *Kisses him on the cheek*

Lillia: Booo! You have five seconds to earn the browny points, Lucy!*Sits in mid air again.*

Lucy: Why do I need browny points?

Lillia:Five, because the one with the most browny points at the end wins a prize and

the one with the least earns a punishment... Four.

Lucy: But...

Lillia: Three.

Lucy: Aaugh!

Lillia: Two.

Lucy: Fine!

Lillia: One.

Lucy: *Kisses Natsu on the lips*

Natsu: Mmf! What the heck Luce!? Have you lost it?!

Lucy: no, I won it!

Natsu: Why am I hung over?

Lillia and Lucy: Demon magic.

Natsu: You can use demon magic to give someone a hangover?

Lillia: I'm not going to explain that again, because it's one in the afternoon and time

for lunch!

Laxus: When did Cana get her dare?

Levy: About nine in the morning, why?

Laxus: It has been FOUR hours, woman! Let me go!

Cana: No.

Mira: What if I gave you a free drink? I bet you're almost sober by now, and the hangover wouln't be worth it, really.

Cana: If the demon can make you have a hangover, she can make you not have a

hangover. Besides, you just want him to yourself!

Lillia: I am also the author, and I'm totally with you on hugging Laxus, but I seriously think that it's time for lunch, and if you refuse, I'll hug you. Anyways, Mira, you

already have Freed, stop being jealous.

Mira: What-I-he-we-no! Laxus is super annoying, and Cana can have him! Just I think that it would be good if you all have lunch so that people aren't all cranky!

Lillia: Uh-huh, whatever. We need to talk about pulling strings for matchmaking, but I think that opperation CaLa is already underway... Actually I thought it would be a lot harder than that. Just get Cana drunk again, mmkay?

Mira: Mmkay. *Winks*

**Heyyo! I need some truth or dare ideas, there will be some guest characters that will be staying for two chapters or longer, so PM me for your ideas. first person who sends me a PM with character names, truth or dare, and what they want **

**done will appear in the next chapter! I need at least ten truths/dares before I **

**start on the next chapter, and as a rule to make sure that this isn't all that you **

**do, no dares directly related to kissing! I love shipping things, but then there **

**would only be facesuck for like a whole chapter and it would get gross. I won't **

**list all of the ships that I do because this note is already really long! For everyone who has read this note entirely, god bless you!**

**~Lillia Enchanted**


	2. The Woods

**Hey, guys! I'd just like to say how awesome you are before we start, I mean, you guys are AWESOME! I just posted my first fanfiction that's fully edited online a little whie ago, and now I have some followers and some people PMed me with dares. It just makes me happy to know that there are supportive people in the world.**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and all of it's characters, not me.**

Lillia: Okay, welcome to Newtvale... *cough cough* Sorry I meant Nightvale, and I was in completely wrong genre with that reference... Sorry. Anyways, we left off at lunch where Mirajane and I were talking about what we were going to do with matchmaking, so here is the shortly anticipated chapter two!

Mira: So, you're saying that the main ships that you have planned are NaLu, Gruvia, GajEvy, ElfEver,somehow you're going to pull of JErza, and as started before, CaLa?

Lillia: that among others...*covers the word MiFree with thumb, and accidentally covers the words RoWen and MaLaki in the notebook, too*

Lucy: Err, Natsu? you do know that... When I kissed you before, it was for a dare right?

Natsu: Oh! Yeah... Ugh! The noise in here is so loud! Everything makes my head hurt! Cana said something about how the Demon Kid can take away hangovers too...

Lillia: Don't get your hopes up, even though I can give them, I can't make them go away... It's sort of like how you can start fires, but can't put them out...

Natsu: Aww, come on!

Lucy: It's okay... I'm sure we'll figure something out...

Natsu: Yeah, because that's what... Nakama are for, right?

Lillia: Okay, lovebirds. Go get some lunch so that you aren't cranky.

Lucy: Yeah, Natsu, maybe we could go get some lunch together.

Natsu: Yeah, that seems great! Seems like we're trapped in here, though. Let's get something with the rest of our nakama.

Lucy:*Friendzoned*

Natsu: *Internally kicks himself as he notices Lucy feeling friendzoned* Come on! *Puts his arm over her shoulder*

Lillia: Ha! You two look so awkward together because you like eachother so much!

Natsu: What are you talking about?

Lillia: Look at Lucy! She's blushing and trying to hide it!

Lucy: What? N-no I'm not! *Puts hand on cheek trying to hide blush*

Lillia: Natsu, you know that I noticed you mentally kicking yourself for friendzoning her earlier, and now you're trying to bring that awkward silence between the two of you back where it would be smooth sailing for asking her out after the game.

Natsu: WHAAAT!? How can you read expressions like that!?

Lillia: Simple, I'm the author. I would only have demon magic otherwise, and how fun would that be? Imma go check on CaLa, now.*floats over to where Cana and Laxus are sitting*

Laxus: Why are you sitting here, addict?

Cana: Because you're not moving, terrorist.

Laxus:*Stiffens* Don't call me that!

Cana: I see I've hit a nerve, there, blondie.

Laxus: Then riddle me this, Miss Alberona. Why isn't your name Clive if your parents got married?

Cana:*Takes swig from glass of wine* Because, my mother kept her name.*Suddenly stiffens as something dawns on her.* D-don't doubt my parents! It w-wasn't like what you're s-suggesting at all! I-it's not! S-s-so d-don't s-say th-that! *Starts sobbing*

Laxus: Wha- I? I-I didn't mean it that way! W-well, I sort of did, b-but I-I didn't know it would affect you this much!

Cana: Well, it does, you jerk! I-I-I've been afraid of people saying that the whole time! S-s-so don't say those things about my p-parents!

Laxus:*Hugs Cana*

Lillia: Well, that turned out nicely.

Laxus: Shut it, kid.

Lillia: No, you look like a bear when you hug Cana, and it's really cute. Imma take a picture! *takes out camera and takes adorable pictures*

Cana:*after several minutes, has stopped sobbing* It's safe to let me go now.

Laxus: No it's not.

Cana: Are you sure?

Laxus: Yes.

Lillia:*Looks up from drawing bear ears on a picture of Laxus hugging Cana to hear* Ohmigosh! SPLORT!*ringing comes from pocket. It's a pocket watch with a tiny bell ringing in it.* Alrighty, minna, we have somewhere to go right now, so stand in this large magic circle that I'm drawing!

Everyone: Err, where are we going?

Lillia: Get on it to find out. Get on it now, get on it fast, or face my wrath, because I just realized we're late.

Levy: You set your alarm so that it would remind you AFTER you were supposed to be there?

Lillia: Uhh, maybe?

Everyone but Lillia: *Sweatdrops*

Lillia: Don't judge me! Please we all need to be somewhere, and it would especially benefit the Titania and it will help me keep my promise that I made before lunch!

Everyone: *Looks at eachother.*

Happy:*Crashes through roof carrying Virgo* I made it to the moon and back! It was really a part of the celestial realm, and Virgo decided to come back with me!

Lillia: I can't hold the magic circle open any longer! Please, minna!

Everyone: *Jumps into magic circle, Virgo dragging Happy.*

A large forest clearing, the perimiter surrounded by firefly lanterns on strings, the inside criss-crossed with strings of lanterns, too*

Everyone: Wow.

Lillia:*Glances at notebook* Hey, Laxus!

Laxus: What, Kid?

Lillia: I just realised something, the lacrima embedded in you could give you a dragon mentallity.

Laxus: What the heck is that supposed to mean?

Lillia: Do you have a dragon mentallity?

Laxus: You never answered my question!

Lillia: Answer mine first.

Laxus: I can't answer your question until you answer mine!

Lillia: Yes you can.

Laxus: No I can't.

Lillia: Yeah.

Laxus: No.

Lillia: Yup.

Laxus: Nope.

Lillia: Yes.

Laxus: No.

Lillia: Yes.

Laxus: No.

Lillia: Nope.

Laxus: Yup.

Lillia: Ha! You just said you did have a dragon mentallity!

Laxus: Wha- No! I was just dissagreeing with you!

Lillia: You're still hugging Cana.

Laxus:*Looks down and sees that he is still hugging Cana.* What the-?

Lillia: Aww!

Laxus: You never answered my question.

Lillia: You wouldn't be able to answer it, even if you knew.

Laxus: I don't understand you, so go away unless it's going to affect me.

Lillia: Yeah, I have other things to do, and you also seem like you do have a dragon mentallity. You're still holding Cana, by the way.*Floats away.*

Erza: Demon child! You said that this would somehow affect me, how?

Lillia: Huh, I either think that they're extra late, or I did set my alarm the right way.

Erza: Who are you talking about?

Lillia: Them.*Points behind Erza at Crime Sorciere.*

Erza:*Stiffens.* Jellal.

Jellal:*Also stiffens.* Erza.

Lillia: Now we only have one person left for the story.*Does cloud thing that was mentioned in the last chapter.*

DestinyLegend04: Hey, guys.

Lillia: DestinyLegend04 was the first person to send me a dare, so he got to appear in the story. He's gonna tell you the next dare, so get ready.* Tub of rainbow sherbet and spoon randomly appears in hands in a flash of light.*

Destiny:*Sitting on storm cloud with a cookie.* My dare is to Meredy, and it's actually a truth. I want to know what happened to you in the seven year gap while all of our favorite characters were on Tenrou island.

Meredy: Wow, I got a dare, or truth I guess... that's unusual.

Destiny: Would you just answer it?

Meredy: A lot has happened in seven years, I guess. Ul and I were afloat at sea for literally six months before we spotted land, it was pretty hard. Then, about a month later, and without any purpose in life, Ul got into drinking.

Ultear: You promised never to tell anyone about that!

Jellal: Oh! I didn't know about this! Was she a slut about it?

Meredy: On a scale of one to ten, she was a seven.

Jellal: I'd like to know more.

Meredy: Not until later. Then, one night, when she was really far gone, she confessed her guilt about messing with Jellal's head. Then we decided to break him out. Sadly, the night that was planned to break him out, Ul got drunk a lot worse than she intended and somehow I didn't notice.

Jellal: So that's why she kept tripping over me.

Ultear: SHUT IT, CONVICT!

Lillia: Ha ha! This is a good story. Good choice, Destiny. *Fistbumps*

Meredy: As I was saying, we just barely scraped out alive and went on to form Crime Sorciere. nothing much has happened since then that you haven't heard about, I mean, there were some personal experiences that would make things interesting, but otherwise, it was just going to destroy the dark guilds without being caught from the council.

Lillia: Oh! Oh! I wanna hear one! Will you tell it to me? Please?

Meredy:*Eyes glint.*Well, if you insist... My favorite one was when Jellal swapped Ul's shampoo with hairdye, and she got him back by putting drugs in his food.

Jellal: You said that we would never speak of that again.

Meredy: You and Ul said that, I didn't. So as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I think that the hairdye messed with Ul's brain, because she forgot about the drugs in the food and took some. Then Jellal started to break down in tears from all of his regrets and Ul thought she could fly. Ul jumped out of a tree, and landed on Jellal. Then Jellal dropped her in the fire because he was drugged and started crying even harder because he hurt her.

Jellal: I don't remember this part...

Meredy: Because it only lasted for a few seconds before I put it out. Then, once Ul was okay, Jellal picked her up bridal style and she acted like they were stepping over the threshhold after they got married, but the threshold was actually a root, and he tripped.

Ultear: Okay, Meredy! I think that you could stop now, that was quite a funny story and there is no need to go ant further with it!

Meredy: But I was just getting to the best part! After he tripped, Ul got up with him, and tackled him to the ground with a kiss. he tried to get her off of him, but she clung!

Ultear: Stop it! Stop it now! There are penty of other stories to tell!

Meredy: And so, in a desperate try for freedom, Jellal threw himself off of the cliff with her still clinging to him!

Charle: If this gets innapropriate, Wendy and I are leaving.

Meredy: Oh, don't worry we've gotten past that part, now it's just a little bit more. Anyways, I just managed to catch them when they were close to the bottom, and once I got Ul to stop clinging to him, he started yelling about how crazy she was and that he loved Erza even if she could be dead. Well, then Ul started crying and instantaneously fell asleep.

Lillia: Does that mean Ultear's narcoleptic?

Ultear: Of course not! It was because of the drugs, all of that was!

Happy: what's narcoleptcy?

Lillia: It's a mental disease that is when someone falls asleep from a trigger action.

Happy: Aye!

Meredy: Anyway, then Jellal saw that he had made her cry, and so he picked her up again, and started carrying her back up the cliff to our campsite. Once he got there, he put her down, and went to his own sleepingt bag as if nothing had happened.

Destiny: Well well, That was quite interesting. We have some more dares from other people, here! *Tosses invisible thing through the air, and it turns into a box when Lillia catches it.*

Lillia: Coolio, bro! *Reaches hand into dare box, and pulls out dare.* Let's see here, this is from: agarfinkle. * Reads down list and eyes widen.* Max, you will be happy to know that I will not be doing truth number three. Imma keep going on this... Okay!

Max: Eh, thanks? I dunno why you aren't doing number three, but maybe it's better I don't.

Lillia: Yeah, let's start with truths. Oh, for a dare later, have some cake Erza. *Tosses cake to Erza. Gajeel, Gray, and Natsu start writing their wills.* Here is a truth for pretty much all of the girls except Lucy who were on Tenrou during the time bubble. How did you pay off seven years of rent in fairy hills?

Erza: Oh, that's simple. Since mages go missing on missions quite often, we sign a contract at fairy hills that if our rooms are vacant for three months or more, they put our stuff in storage and make the room available for rent again.

Lillia: Then what happens if you come back?

Levy: we can rent a new appartment in the building and take our things out of storage, out of respect for the assumed dead, the cost of keeping storage is very low.

Lillia: Okay, then.*Takes spoonful of rainbow sherbet out of tub.* Now it's time for that dare. Okay, Gajeel.*whispers something in his ear.*

Gajeel: Oh, dear god. I hate that person.*Steals cake from Erza when she isn't looking.*

Erza:*Turns around to see Gajeel hiding something behind his back.* What are you hiding, mortal?

Lillia: You're mortal too, you know...

Erza: *Ignoring comment* I said, what are you hiding?

Lillia: Hey! Look at this!*Starts juggling*

Erza: What does that have to do with me, Demon Child?

Gajeel:*Shoves cake in mouth while no one is looking*

Erza: Gajeel! You ate my cake!

Gajeel: How can you tell?!

Erza: Because you have frosting all over your face!

Gajeel: Uhhhhh?

Erza: Gajeel, it's not right to steal! all you really needed to do is ask the Demon Child for some! She could just make some appear for you, and then you wouldn't have to do that. You aren't a criminal, and even though you might have been one, I would have assumed that you have been in this guild long enough by now to understand that.

Lillia: Yeah, Gajeel! I'm very dissapointed in you, too. I thought that the people here were finnaly comfortable with me enough to ask me if I could give them some cake, but I guess I was mistaken.*Hands Erza another plate of cake and mopes on cloud.*

Erza: Thank you, Demon child. I hope this is a lesson to you all that everyone has feelings, and you shouldn't be afraid to ask if they haven't shown that they have been cruel in the past.

Gray: But what about me!? She put me through torture for five to ten minutes this morning!

Erza: Did you provoke her?

Gray: Well, sort of...

Lillia: *Throws clothes at him.* Gray... Your clothes.

Gray: Wauuugh how does this keep happening!

Lillia: *Eats another spoonful of sherbet* I have a few more dares for you guys, so hang in there. Also, Destiny has left the area for reasons unknown, and he won't be back.

Happy: Bye bye, DestinyLegend04!

Lillia: Okay, now we have to do those dares that I was talking about earlier! First one is from my good friend, who's artist name is GiblerJab. She dares Mirajane to scare the heck out of Natsu in demon form!

Mira: Oh my, what do you think goes on in that head of hers?

Lillia: I dunno, but we have to talk about my ship for her and this one person... Oh! I'm getting carried away, aren't I? Let's get back to our game!

Mira: Okay... *Transforms into demon form Sitri and hides behind a tree.*

Lillia: NATSU!

Natsu:*Clearly wasn't paying attention* What?

Lillia: I dare you to go stand by that tree over there!*points to tree where Mira is hiding*

Natsu: What? That's sooooo easy, I was expecting you to say to go shoot a panda or something!*Stands over by tree.* What's so special about this tree, anywa-a-a-AAAAHHH!

Mira:*Drags Natsu away* OW! Natsu! It's not nice to punch people! Bad boy!* throws him out from behind tree*

Lillia: Errrkay, then! I have a dare for Aries, from me!

Aries: GOMENASAI!

Lillia: Oh, Aries. It's okay.

Aries: I-it is?

Lillia: Yeah! The dare won't hurt anyone, including you!

Aries: Okay!

Lucy: I have never seen Aries when she's not trembling!

Aries: GOMENASAI! I will tremble if that's what you want, Princess!

Lucy: That's not what I meant at all!

Aries: GOMENASAI!

Lillia: Aries, it's okay to missenterperate things! Look, nobody's hurt! Your master doesn't seem angry with you, does she?

Aries: N-no...

Lucy: How do you do that?

Lillia: Have you ever considered saying that it was okay, instead of ignoring her appology?

Lucy: Well, no. Not really? She's never appologised for real reasons before...

Lillia: And because her reasons for appologies weren't legitimate, you never assumed that all she needed to hear was acceptance? And you say that you care for your spirits!

Lucy: G-gomenasai...

Lillia: Aries, are you ready for your dare?

Aries: Aye...

Lillia: I dare you to ruffle Loke's hair!

Aries: I-I'll try! You don't know me very, well... But I'm sh-shy!

Lillia: Don't worry. It's okay, and I'm sure you won't mess it up!

Aries: AYE! *Marches up to Loke and ruffles his hair*

Loke:Prrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Lillia and Mira: Awww! He purrs!

Lucy: I didn't know that!

Loke: You don't know everything about me...

Lillia:*Hands Aries wad of cotton candy*

Aries: What is this? I-it smells sweet!

Lillia: You've never had candy floss before? Try some!

Aries:*Takes a tiny peice* Th-this is amazing! Arigato!

Lillia: It's getting late, time for bed, minna!

Everyone: But we're in the middle of the woods!

Lillia: We're camping, of course!* claps hands and stones roll to form a firepit, logs roll around them to make seats. Pulls lots and lots of bags of marshmallows, sleeping bags, air mattresses, and tents out of small box.* there! now we are ready to camp!

Erza: Natsu! You get the fire going! Elfman, you go help with tents! Gray, your clothes! *requipps into pajamas*

Lillia: That's the spirit! Keep going!

Romeo: Umm, so you're the same age as Wendy, right?

Lillia:...Yeah, why?

Romeo: Well, what do you think she might want for her birthday? It's coming up, and...

Lillia: Say no more. I was planning on getting to know her anyways, so I will be able to report to you by the day after tomorrow.

Romeo: Thanks, I don't feel as awkward talking to you as I do with other people.

Lillia: Yeah, no prob.

Romeo: Umm, also... My dad was expecting me home by about eight tonight...

Lillia: Oh! I'll just tell him that we went on a last minute group camping trip and there's nothing to worry about.

Natsu: Ha! The Ice Stripper accidentally left his clothes in a tree!

Lillia: Do we really need to go over this again?

Natsu: Go over what?

**Thanks for reading! I love reviews and constructive critisism for my stories! I have plenty more chapters to come, and there will be a bonus chapter after this one, so the more dares I get, the faster I can write the stories like these! Please point out improper grammar, or mistakes in spelling, I have no spell check on the system I use!**

**love you all,**

**~Lillia Enchanted**


End file.
